Dueling For Love
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: YGO-SM Can Usagi be involved in a past of dark Egyptian secrets and betrayal? Well, of course she can! (Sucks-to-be-me Summary)


Dueling for Love

By Sailor Fantasy

Chapter 1: Meeting the Duelers

Disclaimer: Bite me, Lawyer dudes.

Summary: YGO-SM Can Usagi be involved in a past of dark Egyptian secrets and betrayal? Well, of course she can! (Sucks-to-be-me Summary)

AN: Yeah, new story. Merry Christmas.

Dedications: Leirbag-kun.

Warnings: short; extremely. And bastardizing Kaiba.

Quote: God bless us, everyone!

Review!

* * *

Usagi bounced down the stairs, a smile brightening up her features. "Good morning, okaasan, otousan…" and landing her hand smack into someone's unsuspecting back… "Shingo no baka!"

Shingo cried out as his sister hit him in the back, hard. "ODANGO NO BAKA!!!" Gathering up his cards and turning in his chair to glare at his sister, he blew a raspberry at her. "Thought you were going to be late again for school, Odango Atama? Got enough detentions to finally get you thinking that you're not supposed to come in at 10:30?"

"BAKA! Shut up!" Usagi cried, stuffing a nearby orange in his mouth. Long noticing the cards in her brother's hands, Usagi decided to question them. "What're those?"

"Something too complicated for you to understand," Shingo shot back, glaring at her. "It's Duel Monsters. Not that you even know what a DUEL is."

Usagi, however, was stuck. 'He used to duel too…' her eyes darkened. 'Y—'

"Odango?" questioned Shingo, his eye narrowed in worry for his sister. Why was she looking at the dueling cards like that? He'd never seen her look at anybody like that… "Usagi-neechan…?"

All at once, Usagi's eyes seemed to move out of their darkened look, a confused look overcoming her features. "You called me by my name?"

Shingo scowled. "Usagi no baka! Don't you have school to go to?" Usagi looked at the clock, her eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be laaaaatttttteeee!" Grabbing her book bag and lunch for that day, Usagi jetted out the door, leaving a dust Usagi in Shingo's wake. Shaking his head, he continued setting up his Duel cards in an unbeatable strategy... or so he thought, at least. He sighed, looking up. He loved his sister, but sometimes she could be such a klutz…his eyes darkened. But he would protect her no matter what…klutz or not…

Unnoticed by him, gold light overtook his ring finger, an eye in the middle.

* * *

Usagi grinned as she just made it to school, just on time! "Yatta!" she jumped up, throwing her hands in the air at her feat. "I did it! I'm in school on time!"

Minako, Ami, and Makoto all applauded Usagi, a sweatdrop on their features. "About time!" Makoto yelled a large smile on her face.

"Yeah, we were beginning to think it would never happen!" laughed Minako, earning a glare from Usagi.

"HEY!" Usagi cried out, but before an oncoming tongue war could ensue, a cold voice interrupted them.

"Some of us would like to learn here," the brunette said, glaring at them. "So if you could kindly shut up, we can get this show on the road." His words seemed to have a freezing after effect, and the class was ice-covered with fear. Even Ms. Haruna wasn't immune…she coughed, gaining the room's attention.

"Alright, class, Usagi," she nodded over at Usagi, who was still staring at the boy. "Congratulations on your feat…you finally came in on time for once," she smirked. "Now all you have to do is stay awake during all my classes, do your homework, and pass my tests and we can all die happy." The class chuckled, but Usagi seemed to be ignoring it all.

Usagi's eyes flashed in recognition as she stared at the brunette, but it soon died away as Ms. Haruna bellowed in her ear. "TSUKINO! IF YOU DON'T SIT THIS INSTANT, THERE WILL BE DETENTION FOR A WEEK FOR YOU!!!" Complying, but not before taking another look at the cold hearted boy, she sat in her seat sighing. No use in getting a week's worth of detention for a boy she didn't even know…

But she couldn't help but feel as if she knew the boy… she shook her head. No way… she had never known someone so cold as him. A poke on her side interrupted her thoughts, and her eyes shifted to Minako without moving her head. With her head facing the board, she mouthed "Nani?"

Minako mouthed back "You know him?"

Usagi shrugged, shaking her head slightly as she leaned her head on her hand. "Who is he?" she mouthed back. She had never seen him in her class before.

She saw Minako's eyes widen in shock. "You don't know?! That's Seto Kaiba!" Usagi slapped her forehead as the class looked at the pair. Minako blushed as she realized she didn't mouth that to Usagi. "Oops?" she mouthed to Usagi, who looked at her with a glare.

"Oops," she mouthed back, preparing to go hold buckets for fifteen minutes. She knew she couldn't go a day without that particular punishment.

Ms. Haruna glared at Minako, then Usagi. The two were double the trouble, when they were in the same class, let alone right next to each other. She looked onto the new student, Seto Kaiba, and sighed. As much as Usagi Tsukino was a trouble maker, she was still warm and friendly, unlike this frigid ice cube. Perhaps Usagi and this new student could learn from each other…? "I know," she stated, a smile gracing her features. "Why don't we split this little dream team… Usagi, please take the seat behind Seto Kaiba-san, since you want to be acquainted with him so badly." She stood proudly as the two students looked bewildered. Well, Usagi looked bewildered. Seto looked like his normal sullen self added with two more teaspoons of annoyance.

"That's not fair!" Minako cried out, slapping her palms on the desk. "You're not supposed to do that!"

Ms. Haruna's eye twitched. "And, why may I ask, not?"

"Because I'm the Goddess of Looooovvveeee…you can't set them up! I'm supposed to!!!" Minako wailed, earning a sweatdrop from the rest of the class. Ms. Haruna practically had smoke coming from out of her ears.

"DETENTION!" she roared, taking Minako by the ear and dragging her out the classroom. "And holding buckets for half an hour!" they heard her yell. They heard Minako groan in the background.

"Don't think that you have my attention now that you sit behind me, Blondie," Kaiba sneered, half turning his head to the back of the seat. "Someone like you—"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room. Not one student made a sound as the normally cheerful and pleasant girl Usagi held her hand in the air, blowing out the rest of her steam.

"Listen…you…" They were the only words Usagi managed to sputter out before the teacher stumbled in, looking flustered.

"Stupid girl…" she gasped, drenched in water. Usagi took a moment to step out of her anger mode to snicker at her teacher's predicament. Knowing Minako was just as clumsy as herself, she knew what had happened before the teacher even explained her appearance to the principal that had just stepped in.

Seto Kaiba just blinked and held his slowly reddening cheek in one hand, shocked. What was this girl's problem? First she's mad enough to blow fire through her pores, then all of sudden she's laughing. Was that even normal? Not even Yugi had been so fickle… and that was the real Yugi, not his (sexy) counterpart.

"-welcoming four new students…" Ms. Haruna was saying, and Kaiba snapped to attention with a frown. This girl was distracting. "Please welcome Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Bakura---NO!" The class burst into laughter as the white haired boy stumbled over her high heeled shoes that she had set to dry and across her once neat desk. Ms. Haruna's eye twitched. Oh no… Oh HELL no. Not another Usagi, please not another Usagi… one was just enough…she was praying to some god that this was just some horrible nightmare.

"Eep! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The one called Joey Wheeler laughed outright with the boy Tristan Taylor as the Yugi boy helped up the Bakura kid, Usagi tilted her head, a mischievous look on her face. Perhaps she could get along rather fondly with this group… she and the girls had been growing apart as of late with all their things to do. Ami with her studies, Minako with her volleyball, Rei with her temple duties, and Makoto with her cooking classes. Everyone seemed too busy lately; it seemed the youma were her only connections with her senshi.

She sighed. And boy, it sure was boring without youma to chase you around all day and giving you an excuse to miss class. Usagi glanced at Ms. Haruna, who was silently fuming. Usagi groaned. If she did anything wrong now, she would surely get a month's worth detention.

Ms. Haruna was steaming through her ears…literally. "That's it!" she snapped irritably, causing the madness to temporarily stop. "Just sit down! Quietly!" The boys, not wanting to anger the teacher anymore than she already was (on Yugi's begging, of course), went straight to empty seats. Tristan Taylor sat on the window side of the room, Yugi Moto and the Bakura kid sat in the front of the class, the former still blushing bright red, and Joey Wheeler...

"Hey!" Usagi hissed, catching the tall boy's attention as he sat down and pushed his bookbag onto the desk, knocking down some books. "That seat's taken!"

Joey glanced at her, but it was the brunette in front of her that really caught his attention. "Kaiba!" he cried out in surprised disgust, interrupting Ms. Haruna in the beginning of yet another lesson on mold. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, silently fuming that his hopes and wishes were dashed. Wheeler had noticed him, and now was going to bother him all through the class. "None of your business, Wheeler," Seto sneered, ignoring the twitching teacher in front. "I believe the true question here is how did you get into this prestigious school? Surely you don't have the money to afford it, nor the brains to make up for any scholarships." Kaiba smirked, feeling superior as Joey glowed an angry red. He would always win over the inferior idiots of the world…which consisted of the Wheeler kind. "Or did your beloved Yugi find a way to bribe you into the school?"

A low but clear 'Ooooohhh…' made itself known in the class, and even Ms. Haruna going into tirade mode stopped. Usagi especially was paying close attention, her scowl deepening with every word spilling from Seto Kaiba's mouth. 'Why am I getting so upset?' she wondered silently, her eyes glaring at the side of a smirking Kaiba's face. Usagi nearly rolled her eyes. Juuban? _Prestigious_? Don't make her laugh! 'He's so pompous. Someone should put him in his place…' satisfied with this thought, she sat up in her seat, attracting both boys' attention. "Well, I guess you shouldn't be here either, then, Kaiba-san, for everyone smart would know that you don't have to pay for public school." The whole class snickered as a pale blush made itself made onto the furious Kaiba's face. "And furthermore--!"

"Enough, Tsukino-san!" barked Ms. Haruna, stopping Usagi in her speech. Ms. Haruna pointed to the door, no longer amused at the dramatic antics of her students. "Out, you three! OUT!" Usagi, easily accepting her fate, stood up and bedraggledly made her way towards the door to prepare the pales of water. Joey and Kaiba, however, stayed in their seats, both staring at the teacher disbelief plain on their faces.

"But—But Miss! It was his fault!" Joey cried out, pointing at Kaiba. "He's the one that insulted me!"

"It was the truth," Kaiba snapped back, still embarrassed from the

earlier outburst. How dare that girl make a fool of him in front of the student body? In front of Yugi Moto? He'll make sure that girl will pay! "If I--!"

"Enough!" Ms. Haruna screeched, cutting him off. "If either of you make one more sound, rich or not, you will get a week worth's detention! Now out!"

Joey's jaw dropped. That wasn't fair! "That's not fair!" he cried out.

"Can't keep your mouth closed for two seconds, can't you Wheeler?" sneered Kaiba, scowling. Ms. Haruna blew her top.

"A WEEK IT IS, BOYS!" she yelled, at an impossible tone. In her anger, she yelled outside the room too. "AND YOU TOO, USAGI!"

"Hidoi…why?" came the whine from outside.

"Because I know for a fact you didn't do your homework again," said Ms. Haruna, somewhat calm now. It was always good to release anger onto the students. And Ms. Haruna was a very anger filled woman. "Unless I am wrong. Am I?"

"……….."

"That's what I thought. A week." Her keen brown eyes watched as the stubborn solemn boys made their way out of the classroom, arguing still.

"This is your fault Wheeler."

"What?! Say that in my face, you…you weak noodle!"

"What? Is this coming from the boy that couldn't even beat Mokuba at hopscotch? Give me a break, Wheeler."

Ms. Haruna made sure to close the door from the infuriating yells coming from outside, both male and female. Faintly, she could hear Usagi's yells and Minako's encouragement…then the tell-tale sound of water spilling and a pale dropping, causing a roar. Shaking her head, she returned to her lesson. With these new students came the promise of more excitement and drama, Ms. Haruna was absolutely sure of it. In fact, she could feel the beginnings of a new headache coming on. It was official. She needed a new job.


End file.
